The lost student of Hogwarts
by The forgotten Auror
Summary: Someone new has arrived at Hogwarts, rebringing many secrets and an evilness that could not only destroy the school, but the magical world itself, also Harry. Are they the one to blame for someone's death this year?
1. Harry's Surprise

Chapter one:Harry's Surprise Harry woke up with a sudden rage in his scar. He redreampt his horrible nightmare of Lord Voldemort. He feared that all summer long where was Sirius at and if Voldemort would try to kill him at the Drusley's home. Every night since his recent come in with Voldemort, Harry had the dream night after night. Many times he felt like writing to Sirius or Proffessor Dumbledore but thought it just be a bother to both of them. Plus he figured that it was nothing. There had been many times his scar raged with firey pain like someone was starting to take a oven-heated steel rode to his forehead.The only thing that bothered Harry that was his scar hurt even worse than it had been lately. All summer long he kept thinking of Cedric who he thought was dead because it was his fault. Several times he was told it wasn't but Harry couldn't stop thinking the "what ifs". What if he had been perpared more. What if he had only taken the Triwizard Cup by himself. Of course he thought at that time during the match that the cup shouldn't belong to just him, but to the whole school. Mean while Hedwig was in her cage that was once again padlocked to prevent Harry from having any way to get in contact to the magical world by Uncle Vernon. Hedwig suddenly woke to the loud screech from out of Harry's window.  
  
"Ohh......I forgot,"Harry looked over to his alarm clock that was now reading 12:00 am. He was now 15 years old. Then suddenly came a thought out of nowhere. Ever since his 11th birthday, Harry had came into some kind of trouble at Hogwarts and it always seemed to be at the end of the year. Harry wondered now what would happen since Voldemort regained a body and was out on the loose. Would he try to kill people off one by one at the school? Harry didn't want anyone else to die because he couldn't stop Voldemort at the Triwizard Tournament. Without warning, one reconizable owl came flying in through the window along with an unkown owl at it's side. One owl was very small, Rons. The other Harry notice wasn't from Hagrid. Who would it be from then? Both owls were carrying a slightly bigger package then the both of their sizes. Following them came in a large brown owl witch Harry knew was Hagrid's owl. This one seemed to be carrying a large circular package that smelled terribly horrid. The package was covered with specks of green swamp fungus.  
  
"I see you dropped yours huh?"said Harry with his stomach turning in all sorts of directions. Harry could feel his head turning a pale white. Deciding it'd be best to open up Hagrid's package first before the whole house smelled as bad as it did, Harry began to tare off the paper. For a second he wish he hadn't even thought about it. The package contained what seemed what was once a cake, but was now covered with green moss and borwned it's way down to every inch. Harry was happy to see a letter attached to Pig. It had been all summer long since he had recieved a letter from anyone he knew of. Harry then turned on the light and straightened up his glasses. "Dear Harry,  
  
Mum and Dad said that you can come stay with us for the rest of the summer. How is your scar? Does it hurt even more now? I hope you like your birthday gift! Sorry I haven't written to you lately, but Percy has been using all three owls at our house. I have no idea what he is up to but all I know is that Hogwarts and the ministry of magic is involved. If you can't find a way to get to our house, we will come get you.Have a happy birthday Harry!"  
  
Ron  
  
Harry began to open the large package and wasn't surprised of what it was. The package had Berty Botts Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate frogs, and something that took catch of Harry's eye very quickly. It was a book called Deafet and Defense Against the Worst Fears and Enemies of All Time. To Harry this was very strange considering the fact that Ron wasn't very much of a book reader nor a study type of person. Pig fluttered on over to Hedwig's cage where Hedwig and Hagrid's owl had been to catch up on some rest. Lying next to Harry's foot was the next package. As Harry opened the parcel, a letter fell onto the floor. Harry picked up the letter and read it out loud as the owls hooted with one another.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I thought you could use this for the up coming school year since You Know Who is back and could be out there anywhere. I hope this school year is going to be alot more safer. Just remember that Proffessor Dumbledore is around and he will make it harder for You Know Who to get in Hogwarts and harm anyone. Hope you have a happy summer and birthday! See you at Ron's.  
  
Hermione  
  
At the end of the letter a book, sure enough, came tumbling out onto the floor.  
  
"Interesting.....Dark Wizards and Witches of All Time and Their counter Spells,Curses, and Enemies,"said Harry puzzled. Harry began to flip through the pages looking for anything on Voldemort but no information could be found. "Why would Hermione send me a book with nothing about Voldemort? What good is it?" Harry rechecked page after page still finding nothing at all. Suddenly his deep thought was broken by a blinding light in the sky that lasted for a minute. Harry reconized the symbol which he had seen the privious year at the World Quidditch Cup final. It was the same emerald green skull that was used by Voldemort himself and his followers. Harry rushed to the window looking down he saw a familiar black shaggy dog.  
  
"Sirius!? Did you do that?"shouted Harry.  
  
"No. Let me come up though. It's important!"barked Sirius. Harry opened the window full way. In came the shaggy dog and with in instant, the dog turned into Harry's godfather, Sirius. You could tell by the way his hair was ragged up and his cloak torn that he had a rough trip. Harry didn't care though how Sirius looked. He walked over and gave him a great hug. To Harry it seemed like forever since he had seen Sirius and was glad that he just happened to come on Harry's birthday.  
  
"Sirius? What are you doing here? You arn't in any trouble are you? Also, what is so important? Who did that mark?"  
  
"Slow down Harry! Your going to turn blue. I'm here because A it's your birthday and B to give you this letter from Dumbledore. No I'm not in any trouble. Most likely Voldemort's followers did the Dark Mark. They have been out on the run again but most are being carefully watched by the Ministry of Magic. Anything else ya want to know?"said Sirius all in a calm peaceful voice.  
  
"No. I'm Just glad to see you. I was worried since I didn't get any letters from you at all,"said Harry.  
  
"Oh...got ya gift for your birthday. Hope it's suitable. It's in Dumbledore's letter. Go ahead, open it." Harry very carefully opened the letter. As all normal letters from Hogwarts were, the letter was written in green.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
I have sent Sirius to come and stay with you for thr remaining part of the summer. I am sure he told you of your surprise. Have a great birhtday!"  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore  
  
Following the letter came out a form written in red.  
  
"Dear Mr. H. Potter,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that by ruling and months of working out serious obstacles we Have confirmed and handed pure custody over to Mr. S. Black from Mr. and Mrs. V. Drusley. All that is needed is the form below to be filled out and handed back in. Thank you for your spare time."  
  
"Is this for real? This is totally cool!"and with that Harry went rushing over to his study desk for a pen to fill out the form.  
  
"Glad you think so. Now Harry I want you to relize that even though you'll be away from the Drusleys are still your relatives and you should keep in contact with them. Also since you know who is out there I want you to beware of anything and everything that goes on while your with me. Got it?" Harry could tell that Sirius was sirious in the face. Harry shook his head and went back to the paper.  
  
"I promise. Just one thing though. Where do you live?"questioned Harry.  
  
"I live with some other people hiding out in the old so-called haunted house in Hogsmeade. Hope it's fine with ya,"said Sirius going crisom.  
  
"Anything is better than being here with the Drusleys. You know that." Harry suddenly giggled at the thought he be leaving the Drusleys for good after all this time of getting pushed around like a rag mop.  
  
"Well best be off then. We ought to get you settled in early then hey?"said Sirius.  
  
Harry quickly gathered up his belongings and wrote quick owls to Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid."Sirius but how do we get all of my stuff there? I know you don't have any car or anything."  
  
"This is true Harry but we can use floo powder. I'm sure you've used it before with Ron. Haven't you?" said Sirius with a wide smile on his face and winked at Harry. "All set to go now there Harry?"  
  
"You bet I am!" Harry was so excited that the rush from the floo powder didn't even bother Harry at all till Sirius and him landed in an old dusty fire place. "Alright there Harry?"called out Siruius who was still gagging on the cob webs and dust.  
  
"Think so. Just dusty that's all." Harry couldn't fight the dust. A spider was hanging above his head and there was a hole in his jeans. Harry looked up ahead and notice someone he had seen before in his previous years at Hogwarts. Harry got up and walked over to the chair. In the chair sat an tired looking man with his cloak fringed around in every little fiber.  
  
"Hello there Harry! Glad to see you."  
  
"Proffessor Lupin? What are you doing here?"said Harry all puzzled out at once.  
  
"Right now trying to rest up and hide from any trouble at the moment. So you finally came to stay 'ey? Just make sure your careful here."  
  
"Um...not to rude or anything but do you still....ummm....you know."  
  
"Turn into a werewolf? Sure I still can but luckily enough I found a rare potion book to supply me with a potion to keep at bay." "Neat!So are you going to be returning back to Hogwarts Sir? You know alot of kids miss you there. You were one of the best teachers there."  
  
"Happy to hear but I fear the it is to dangerous for me to return. Plus I don't intend on having to answer to many questions for many students. I know I'm missed not only by the students but even by some of the teachers at Hogwarts." Harry could tell Lupin looked at the fire place with a heavy heart. He wished he could make everyone forget the werewolf business and relize Proffessor Lupin was a great and wonderful teacher. Then Harry relized all the cracks and jokes that the students would make and how many parrents may not approve of Proffessor Lupin.  
  
So after a long talk of last years events and past laughs they all went into seperate beds upstairs. The next morning Harry woke up to a bright light shing in through the broken window up to his left.  
  
"Morning Harry. Sleep well?"chirped up Sirius.  
  
"Very. The bed is better than the one at the Drusleys."  
  
Harry wanted to stay in the soft comfortable bed for ever but followed Sirius down stairs to a dining that was the color of brick red. Looking in all directions, Harry saw that the walls were chipped and full of dust. "Good morning Proffes-"  
  
"Please Harry I preferred if you call me just Lupin okay?"cutted in Proffessor Lupin.  
  
"No problem at all. Good morning Lupin!" said Harry. After saying this Harry heard a small mute laugh that came Lupin."So what do you guys eat for breakfast?"  
  
"Normally toast, english muffins, or what ever is around here in this old dump!"cracked up Sirius.  
  
"Better than at the Drusleys for me." Having said this all three buttered up a piece of toast and filled a glass of orange juice. For two weeks they lounged around and talked of what has and what might happen. Then faster then Harry noticed it was time to head back for Hogwarts. After saying their goodbyes, Harry was on the platform 9 3/4. 


	2. Evil or Fow arrives

"Now Harry please be careful and if you have any trouble at all just send your owl as soon as possible. Have fun." Those were the last words said between a hug from Sirius and Lupin. Harry went back to the farest compartment towards the back of the train. After 5 minutes of being in the compartment with the hoots from Hedwig, Harry was joined by Hermione and Ron. "Blimey Harry! Why couldn't you come to my house over the summer?" gasped out Ron who happened to be in his new robes.  
  
"I was busy with Snuffles. I'm finally allowed to live with him. I even got an official report from Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic!"  
  
Hermione suddenly went pale. "Harry do you really think it is safe for you to stay with Sirius. I mean you know you are now even more likely to get killed by You Know Who. I think your much better off living with your anut and uncle in the muggle world. You really ought to reconsider this arrangement Harry.You coul-"  
  
Suddenly Ron bursted in. "Hermione, Harry has every right to live with his new legal gaurdian!"  
  
"Fine have it your way then. Just be careful around the Magical world. Please I don't feel like losing a friend this year Harry."  
  
"I promise I will be safe and I will be careful Hermione." All trought the trip Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked about Voldemort, family, friends, and who might take up the reopened job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. Shortly after the conversation, they arrived in Hogwarts. As always the first years went on the traditional bout ride across the lake. The other students had to take the stage coaches to Hogwarts. As they boarded their belongings, Harry got an erie cold feeling to him. He was almost afraid to look anymore when he saw that hooded figures standing at the gate ways. "All no! Their back again! I still can't stand those Dementors!"shuddered Harry.  
  
"All their here for Harry is to guard the ways into Hogwarts. Honestly do you think Proffessor Dumbledore wants anyone to get hurt by You Know Who. Don't worry. There has been a special spell cast upon them to prevent any attacks on anyone. There are also enchantments to keep them out of the school or on the Quidditch field." said Hermione rather in a tired vioce.  
  
"I am fine as long as they leave me alone," said Harry as they entered the caoches. The ride to Hogwarts was entirely bumpier and water splashed onto the wheels of the caoches from recent rainy weather. With all of their backs hurting the students entered the great hall after watching first years get sorted into their houses. After the sorting Dumbledore raised his goblet and annouced to first years the rules of Hogwarts.  
  
"I also like to note that this year's new Defense Against the Dark Arts has been replaced by Proffessor Patchett. Now let the feast begin." With a clap of the hand the five large tables over flowed with food. While everyone was talking of their summer, a large snowy owl with a very large pair of wings and chest covered specks of dark spots came in.  
  
"Harry is that Hedwig?"questioned Ron.  
  
"It looks like her but Hedwig has greenish eyes with yellow. That owl has orange dark blue eyes. It's also dark outside and Hedwig never brings mail at night." said Harry stumpped.  
  
The owl didn't stop at any of the student's tables but stopped right in front of Proffessor Dumbledore at the teachers table. In a hushed voice Proffessor Dumbledore leant over towards Proffessor Magonagal[transfiguration teacher].  
  
"Listen to this." Dumbledore had taken the parchament from thowls leg off and the strange owl flew out into the black sky. No one could see or hear what Dumbledore was saying.  
  
Dear Proffessors at Hogwarts,  
  
I'm glad and thankful that I am able to attend Hogwarts this year in person instead of through owling. The only thing is where I am at now is far away and I am dreadful I can't make it on the first day of school. My trip should not take several weeks. I charted out the course and should be able to arrive in couple of days. I'm very excited to meet you all in person after many years in silence school training. I'm also sorry if my owl does land on anyone his not suppose to. He hasn't had the chance to fly around Hogwarts and get use to the passages. See you in a couple of days!  
  
Hollie Bradley All the teachers at the table began to grow a wide grin.[pic]  
  
"She is really going to come!" said Proffessor Dumbledore. Mean while none of the students were paying attention exccept for Harry, Ron, and Hermione.  
  
"Hermione, Ron, what do you think that letter is about? And who's owl was that?"piped up Harry.  
  
"I don't know but whatever or whoever it is from it sure made all of the teachers at their table turn really happy."  
  
Harry could tell by Hermione's statment that something weird was going to happen again at Hogwarts. The next few days went really fast for everyone at Hogwarts. All the teachers were going easy on homework. All exccept for Snape. He was the teacher that Harry hated the most. Harry never knew why but Snape hated Harry for some reason.  
  
Weeks went by and Harry notice that some of the teachers were losing their happiness and joy. Then, on an October night before Halloween, something was going to happen that would change the teachers attitudes. All the students and teachers were settibg down. The clouds in the sky began to darken and more lighting and thunder was availible to see. The teachers went rather slowly with their meals. Mean while at the very front door to Hogwarts a girl of 14 walked up.  
  
"Blimey....He forgot to leave the dooor unlocked,"said the girl as she struggled with the locked door."All well....Alohamora." The girl not being seen walked in to a humungous room with stairs upon stairs bellowing up to several floors and corridors."I wonder where everyone is at." At that thought she looked over to where the Great Hall was and decided that the proffessors would be in there. "I just can't walk in normally. I gotta surprise them."  
  
Minutes later the candles and torches of the Great Hall dimmed down. There were a couple of screams from each table and some of the Students began to panic. Without no warning, a small hooded figure walked in with it's back hunched over. Harry figured it might have been a goblin.There was a sudden change in the room. A light of baby blue lite the room and before anyone had a chance to say anything, the giant wooden stick that the creature was holding was droven into the marble floor. When Harry and the others looked down, they were surprised to see that the floor turn to water.The creature lempt on one foot as it made it's way to the teachers' table. There was a cold dark laugh that Harry thought he had heard before.  
  
"What is is your business here?" sqeeked Hagrid.  
  
"HAHA!HAHA!HAHA!I have come to restate a turn of tables and to barken on the revenge that I have so longly desired for so many years!"said an erie dark mumbled vioce.  
  
"You have no right to barge in on the school of Hogwarts!" called out Proffessor Dumbledore.  
  
"I am afraid that is not a law," said the dark vioce.  
  
"I wish you to leave these grounds at once and never return! I will not have my associates nor the students put into any danger or harm from you!" Dumbledore began to reach in his pocket for his wand. He raised the wand up and said,"I am warning you here and now! Now leave at once!"  
  
"I intended on staying till business of my revenge is in this current conversation!" The creature walked even nearer to the table.  
  
"I gave you a warning!Acodarmiafiream!" shouted Dumbledore. In an instant the creature fell to the floor when the red rosen light from the wand reached the creature. Blood from the creature's cut hand flowed in a tiny river towards the table.  
  
"Dumbledore kiilled it!"shouted out a student from Hufflepuff. To a surprise there was the same dark laugh the sent shivers up Harry's back.  
  
The dark vioce said,"You think a cut on my wrist would kill me?You must have better spells if you think a foolish fire cut spell would kill me!"  
  
"I TELL YOU NOW OUT OF HOGWARTS WITH YOU. WE HAVE NO NEED FOR A DISRESPECTFUL,STUPID, AND MONSTEROUS CREATURE LIKE YOU!"[pic] [pic][pic][pic]  
  
The creature began to rise."You know first judgementals are never a good thing are they Proffessor? But what I think is so funny id that you of all people would call me a-" there was a sudden cut off as the vioce turned softer into a more human vioce. The creature removed it's hood and to everyones surprise, it was a teenage girl. "Monster Proffessor Dumbledore!"  
  
In a weak vioce Dumbledore managed to say,"Hollie?" Dumbledore stood there for a moment eye to eye with the girl. Slowly he began to walk toward the girl. With an arm's reach between them, he took hold of the girl's hand and stared at her brilliant red hair pulled into a tight bun. She was tanned skinned with eyes of green. At that second more teachers came out from behind the table.  
  
"Hollie I can't believe it's you!" Proffessor Dumbledore reached around gave her a great huh. Later teachers like Hagrid, Magonnagol, Sprout, and even to Harry's surprise Proffessor Snape even hugged the girl. "Come lets get you sorted into your house. Then later we must go and have a talk in my office. Now just have a seat here on the stool." Dumbledore placed the hat on her and took a few paces back toward the other teachers. She looked very nervous once the hat started to talk.  
  
"Ah...Your a little bit harder to place. Let's see where to put you. I see you have accomplished much and yet you do charity for others' sakes. I also see strong amounts of courage and a strand to tell the world who you are! I could put you in Slytherin.  
  
"No....please anywhere else. I beg you plaese don't put me in Slytherin."  
  
"Are you sure? Slytherin could make you famous......just like Harry Potter."  
  
"NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!NO!I can't go there life would be horrible!  
  
"Alright.hummmmmmmm...............If your sure..............GRYFFINDOR! A great relief came to Hollie as she got up from the stool and the sorting hat was done.  
  
"Excellent Hollie! Now there is the Gryffindor table and later you are more than welcomed for a chat up in my office. Ohh...There is the Head Boy and Girl of your house. If you need and want to know any directions for here or around Hogsmeade oyu can ask them, the students, or even any of us teachers. All of your books and luggage hae been carried off to the Gryffindor Girls Bedrooms.  
  
She gently gave a node. "Thank you so much Proffessor Dumbledore. I will also keep the other rules in mind while I am here. Before I head up to Gryffindor Tower, ummm..........I do have a couple of questions if you have time to answer them.  
  
"Of course I don't mind. Go ahead. Ask away."  
  
"Okay. Well the first is really important. Are students allowed to have their owls with them in their houses and dormintory?"  
  
"Yes. We allow that for a reason. Since most students have some free time we feel that students should spend time with their pets so both the pet and owner can form a strong relationship for following years."  
  
"Um....Also are we allowed to go away on vacation days?"  
  
"You should keep in touch with your family so the answer is yes."  
  
"Thank you sir." Hollie quickly turned on her heel, gave a silence whistle and in came the owl that had the very same orange dark blue eyes. The owl swept in right over Dumbledore's head and onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry about that,"Hollie said quickly. Hollie and her owl wlaked up to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"You know that was not very nice to land on top of Dumbledore when I sent him my letter at the begining of the school year you do realize that don't you?"said Hollie in a serious tone.  
  
The owl took one look at her and noded up and down twice.  
  
"You know....I think I will end up here for a teaching job. I'm thinking most likely for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now where is that picture of the old fat lady in the pink dress? Ah here ya are."  
  
"Password?"said the over sized woman.  
  
"Berry Blossum Blue," The picture swung open to a door way leading to a enormous room with a giantic fire place. 


	3. A Secret

Hollie took the seat right beside the fire and sat her owl on the arm of the chair. At about 8:30 p.m. everyone walked in from dinner. Most of the students went up to their rooms but Harry, Hermione, and Ron decided to stay behind to get a chat with Hollie. All three walked up and sat in the opposite chairs from Hollie. Then to a surprise, Hollie said hey first.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hollie. Who are you three? I saw you at the Grffindor table when I wlked in."  
  
Then Hermione spoke,"I'm Hermione Granger, this is Ron Weasley, and this is Harry Potter." Harry began to go red in the face as Hollie smiled and shook all there hands.  
  
"Pleasure to meet you all. I have heard much about you guys from the proffessors. Good things of course I can assure you."  
  
Ron then bumped in on the conversation. "Neat owl! Where did you get it. Almost all owls have green, yellow, black, or brown eyes. I have never seen one with orange with blue."  
  
"I got him as an assigned gaurdian. See my parents travel alot and aren't home very often. So the Ministry of Magic told my parents that owls are good for company and make really good gaurdians."  
  
Harry was afraid to ask but managed to say,"What's her name?"  
  
"First of all it's a he not a she and his name is Torso."  
  
"You mean like your abbs?"questioned Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to call him something other than midnight or any of the other common names. So when he was delivered to my house I was doing workouts and thats how he got his name." Hollie began to stroke Torso right behind the wing. Torso immedatly fluffed his feathers up making him look like his body grown twice its size.  
  
"So where you from?" asked Harry.  
  
"I'm from the U.S.A. but we moved to London a year ago. Of course the week before school started my mom and dad took me on one of their travels to China. Unfortunatly the portkey we were using at the time got thrown into a fire so we had no way of getting back to the magical world exccept the muggle way which took forever. That's why I wasn't here on the first day of school."  
  
"So where your parents now?" said Ron.  
  
"As far as I know they could be anywhere. My dad works for a department in muggle traveling and my mom works for Gringrotts bank."  
  
Ron couldn't help but ask,"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"  
  
"No but I wished I had a little sister to teach everything I know. I've always loved kids. They can really respect you if you show them who is the boss."  
  
"Well you can have mine she is always a pain in the neck. Want any brothers?"  
  
"No sorry Ron but there just isn't that much room in our house." As far as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were consern Hollie seemed like a great person and would be a really good friend. Just as the clock was getting ready to strike a ghost flew in a hover above the mantle peice. It was Sir Nearly Headless Nick.  
  
"Hi Nick. Did the Headless Hunt let you jion them yet?" spoke out Hermione.  
  
"I'm afraid not. Ah and who is this here? A new comer to Hogwarts I suppose. Tell me what is your name young lady?" said Sir Nick.  
  
After reaching out for his hand Hollie said,"It's Hollie, Hollie Bradley. You must be Sir Nick. It's a great pleasure to meet you at last. I read about you and some of the other sprirts around Hogwarts."  
  
"And must I say dear lady it's a pleasure to meet you. Dumbledore has told me much about you. So how is your mother and father after all? It's been several years since I have seen them." said Nick shaking Hollie's hand even harder.  
  
"They are both very well indeed fine. My mother works for Gringrotts bank and my father works for a muggle travel department in the ministry of magic. Both of them are on trips for different cases at this point. So how have you been. Heard you and the Blooded Baron are extremly excellent at fencing. I would like to challenge you sometime that is if you don't mind at all?"  
  
"Certainly. We mainly fence down in the Great Hall. You are more than welcome to come and watch."  
  
"Um....I wasn't talking about watching you fence I meant for me to fence too." Nearly Headless Nick fell right out of the midair onto the fire.  
  
"I'm sorry.... but here.... let me give you a hand," said Hollie as she reached out for his hand. Nearly Headless Nick dusted the ashes off of his pants leggings and took a seat in the chair next to Harry.  
  
"It is not your fault. I have just never heard of a human playing against a spirit at any sport or game." Nearly Headless Nick seemed to go even paler in the face when he fell.  
  
"I'm sorry. I thought it was completly normal for humans and spirits to duel or play against each other. I will let you know that if I play against you I expect to be treated the same way as the Blooded Baron or anyone else that you have fenced against. Is it an agreement?"questioned Hollie.  
  
Harry and the others could not believe there ears. Was it possible for a nonliving person to play against a living one? Harry thought certainly it would be impossible for some one who was living to defeat a spirit.  
  
"I agree Miss Bradley. I will meet you down in the Great Hall tomorrow after lunch." Both Nearly Headless Nick and Hollie reached over the other tree to shake hands.  
  
All four, Hollie, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bid each other goodnight and headed off to bed. The next morning Harry was woken up by Ron.  
  
"Harry! Come here! You'll never believe this!" Harry followed Ron to the landing that sat between the doors of the girls and boys bedrooms. Harry wiped his glasses off just to make sure of what he was seeing was for real. Looking downward, both saw Hollie sitting in the velvet red arm chair left to the fire. Hollie was talking to someone but Harry nor Ron could figure out who till she said their name.  
  
"So how was it outside? Do you like here Torso because if you don't I told the proffessors that I would return home if either one of us can't stay here and still enjoy the life we have."  
  
"I'm very comfortable here I can assure you of that. I meant a couple of really nice owls. There was an especially friendly one named Hedwig. She told me that she belongs to Harry. She was Kind enough to show me around the owlery and find a good spot for hunting."  
  
Both Harry and Ron could hear Hollie talking to Torso but they could not hear her owl speak at all. Ron whispered to Harry,"Harry! She can talk to her owl! You know what she is don't you?"  
  
Harry tried to remember if there was even any language at all for speaking to owls but couldn't think of any. "I have no clue?"  
  
"Harry! Hollie is a owlerlenger! That means she can speak to her owl just like when we talk! Percy said one time earlier in the summer that only three people were owlerlengers. Do you think we should tell Dumbledore?"  
  
"I don't know." Ron and Harry slowly made their way down the ice cold stair case. Harry could feel his stomach twist and turn with a desire to know what was an owlerlenger. Could it be someone who was evil or did it mean that the person was a dark wizard. Then Ron not realizing where he was going bumped into a stand behind Hollie's chair. "Ron!" Harry hissed.  
  
"Oh hey guys what are you doing up at is hour?"stampered Hollie.  
  
Harry was able to see that Ron was so embarassed that he could barely speak at all.  
  
"Uh.....Ron woke me up to tell me something that he thought was important."  
  
"Really? Anything that I can help you with?"  
  
"Yeah. We saw you talking to umm....you know....to your....er.."  
  
"You mean Torso?"Hollie actually began to giggle. "I sorry if it bothers you. I didn't find out I was an owlerlenger till I was nine. My parents thought it was a disease or a virus that someone gave me. Then I looked it up in a book and saw that it was not common for someone to speak-"  
  
"NOT COMMON!? HOLLIE IT'S A VERY RARE AND I MEAN VERY RARE TALENT TO BE AN OWLERLENGER!" shouted Ron."Does Dumbledore even know that you are one?"  
  
"Yes he does know." Hollie began to grin so far that Harry thought you could stick a quaffle in her mouth. Later on Ron, Harry, and Hollie were jioned by Hermione. Ron wasted no time in saying,"Hermione, did you know that Hollie is an owlerlenger?"  
  
"Yes I did. She told me last night up in our room while we were talking about shool." 


	4. Hermione's decision

All four Grffindors headed down to breakfast in the Great Hall. When they sat down at the table, they were joined by Neville Longbottom and the Weasly twins Fred and George. All was fine till Draco Malfloy walked over to the table with Crabbe and Goyle on either side of him.  
  
"Well, well, well. Looky what we have here. A new member of the freak squad," sneered Draco.  
  
"Leave her alone,"ordered Hermione.  
  
"Why? What are you going to do about it apple shiner. Is your little friend going to become an apple shiner to? Or is she going to be a total failure like Weasly and Potter?" Hollie was looking down at her plate as if she couldn't hear anyone at all. Draco then walked up closer to Hollie and whispered,"So who are you going to be like?"  
  
All the sudden when Harry thought her face could go no reder, Hollie whiped around and had Draco in a head lock. Both Crabbe and Goyle took off when she started to say,"I'm neither. As far as I'm conserned there is no such thing as an apple shiner nor a failure. There is only friends and enemies. And trust me Draco you don't want me as an enemy while your around Hogwarts. Now the only way I will let you go is if and only if you leave my friends and myself alone. You also must stop your stupidiful jokes about mix bloods and muggles got it?"  
  
Draco managed out a tiny,"Yes," while he was let go of Hollie's arms and tried to hide his tears from the laughing tables. Hollie just stood there and then whistled for Torso which couldn't be heard by anyone. She silently walked out into the courtyard. Hollie went to sit down at the water fountain right in the middle of the courtyard when she remebered that Snape's class was next. She hurried up to the Gryffindor tower to get her books. Time wasn't on her side. Trying to rush through the crowded corridors, she was knocked over by Neville.  
  
"Sorry about that Hollie. Why are you in such a hurry?"  
  
"Neville! Duh, we have potion class next and I heard Snape takes pionts away if your late."  
  
"Oh, didn't Dumbledore tell ya?"  
  
"What was Dumbledore suppose to tell me Neville?"  
  
"That on holidays like Halloween we don't have any classes. It has always been that way since you know..."  
  
"I'm sorry but I don't know, since what?"  
  
Neville began to talk in a whisper that was almost impossible for Hollie to hear.  
  
"He told us students that there be no classes on holidays after You Know Who showed up last year."  
  
"Are you sure?" Then Hollie looked around and realized it must have been true for no one was rushing off to classes. Plus most of the teachers were in the corridors talking to each other. "Thanks Neville. I'm surprised Dumbledore didn't tell me. If anyone is looking for me I will be in the library Okay?"  
  
"Sure thing." Neville went towards the Great Hall while Hollie headed for the library. A few minutes later Harry, Ron, and Harmione came up to Neville.  
  
"Neville, have you seen Hollie. We can't find her. The last we saw of her was at breakfast,"asked Hermione.  
  
"Yeah. Hollie told me that if anyone was looking for her that she would be in the library."  
  
"Thanks Neville,"said Hermione.  
  
When they walked into the library, they saw Hollie setting at the fourth table. As they got closer they could tell that the book Hollie had was not a normal one at all for any Hogwarts' student to have.  
  
Ron asked,"Um Hollie what are you reading?"  
  
Closing the book shut Hollie said,"It's called uhhhhhh........it's not important.  
  
"Why are you reading it?I know it's not one of our assignments," said Hermione.  
  
"To be honest I really don't know. The cover seemed to catch my eye." For Harry this wasn't normal for the cover of the book was really shabby and the pages were full of nicks and thousands of tears.Hermione glanced over at Harry and Ron. They all knew that a book like the one Hollie had would only come out of the restricted section. Harry also knew that Hollie hadn't been to any classes yet so there was no way she could have gotten a note from a proffessor. Harry was really nervous. What if Hollie was an evil and dark wizard."Say Hollie, how did you get that book?"  
  
"Ohh goodness! I'm...ah...late!" Hollie dashed out of the library and left the book in the RETURN slot.  
  
"I wonder where she was off to in such a hurry. Her fencing challenge won't start till after lunch and that's four hours away. Do you think she went to Proffessor Dumbledore's office?" thought Harry.  
  
Hermione was deep in her own thought as Harry and Ron try to catch up with Hollie. Hermione mumbled to herself,"I wonder?" and speed off down a dimly lighted corridor. Hermione followed the passage way to the hospital wing. Sure enough she was right. Hollie was sneeking behind the school's nurse to the medicine cabinet.  
  
Hermione tried to see what exactly Hollie was taking out but the view was blocked by a screen puller. Hermione made the decision to tell someone but thought about what Hollie had said to Draco that he wouldn't want to become her enemy. Hermione surely didn't want to cause trouble and left to hide up in the girls' dormintories. Not wanting to take the chance to be seen Hermione hid behind an old oak dresser. She suddenly heard the door to the common room fling open. Then she could hear Hollie's vioce off in the distance. "Torso come here! Quickly please Torso. I really need your help!"  
  
A fluttering owl flew in through the opened window and loud thumps started to come up the stairs. "Torso it's starting to hurt again really badly."  
  
Hermione saw her walk in with Torso flying in and landing right in the middle of Hollie's bed. There was blood seeping down onto the sleeve of Hollie's cloak.  
  
"Torso what am I going to do. It stings really badly. I mean it shouldn't hurt this much should it. I was for sure it would have heeled before I arrived at school. But last night I looked and it was still there."  
  
"Well what do you expect? It was a terrible cut when you first got it. But you are right. It should have heeled by now. Maybe you should go and see the school nurse. There is a possible chance it might be worse than you thought it was."  
  
" No! Torso I can't do that! If I go to the nurse they will find out what happened. I don't want to be bothered with to many questions now! Not while I am here at Hogwarts!"  
  
Hermione was trying to understand what Torso was saying but it was no good. All she could hear was Hollie talking and see Torso's beak moving up and down. Hermione about let herself be discovered when Hollie pulled back her sleeve. You could barely see the skin. This was serious. Blood started to flow onto the marble floor. Hermione could see a big gash about 2 inches long on Hollie's upper right arm. "Torso. Here I brought some bandages up from the hospital wing. If you can help me get it cleaned up I should be okay for now."  
  
Hermione watched for about a half hour Hollie and Torso cleaning up the blood from Hollie's arm and the floor. She had to admit, both were fairly well at cleaning. Hollie looked up at the clock and headed down for the Great Hall for lunch. After she left Hermione sneeked out of her hiding place and decided to tell Proffesssor Dumbledore what she had seen. She new that her new friendship and friend depended on it. Hermione managed to make it through the hallways and up to where the secret door was for Proffessor Dumbledore's office. When he was about to leave for lunch Hermione shouted loudly,"Proffessor Dumbledore! I need to speak to you quick." Dumbledore was in a conversation with McGonnagol when he turned around and saw Hermione.  
  
Dumbledore told Hermione,"Please come in. McGonnagol will please go down to the Great Hall and start the lunching? I will be in my office if you need anything." McGonnagol headed down the corridor as told to do so. "So tell me Miss Granger what is so urrggent? Are you sick at all?"  
  
"No Proffessor, it's not me." Dumbledore's smile broke into a frown.  
  
"Hermione, if it's not you who is it?"  
  
Dumbledore began to look very serious and conserned about this. Hermione wiggled back and forth in her seat. Her face was becoming real red.  
  
"It's.......er....wel...it's Hollie."  
  
Dumbledore turned so pale that he look like a ghost. Shaking so severe he said,"What's wrong. Now I promise Hermione what's said in here will stay. I won't tell anyone that you came up here." "Hollie was....er..wel it started earlier today in the library." Did Hermione really want to tell. She was so nervous she began to wet tears along her face. Then all of the sudden she blurted everything out all at once. " Me, Harry, Ron went to see what she was doing and we saw her with this weird book and right after we asked where she got it from she took off runing. Of course I went looking for her in the hospital wing since she was coughing terribly the night before and I found her grabbing bandages. I took a wildly guess and went to go hide up in the girls' dorm behind a dresser so she couldn't see me. Then I saw her walk in with her owl Torso and she was telling him that something was hurting real bad. I thought it might have been a little scratch or her ankle. But I was really really wrong. Blood started to seep through her sleeve and out onto the floor. She then pulled her sleeve up and there was this enormous cut on her arm about two inches long. It wasn't like a little deep cut either. So I watched her and her owl clean up the whole thing and she was still bleeding through the bandage!"  
  
Hermione went all the way blue in her face. She kept huffing and puffing till  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore told her to drink a glass of water.  
  
"Hermione. I don't want you to tell anyone about this. Not even Harry nor Ron. I will take care of this matter after all students are in there beds. Now I think you should go down and have lunch." Dumbledore walked Hermione out of his office and headed directly to the hospital wing leaving Hermione to herself and thought of what she just had down. As Hermione walked down the corridor she wished more and more she hadn't told Dumbledore what had happen to Hollie. If Dumbledore told Hollie that it was Hermione who let him know what was going on would Hollie try to hurt her. Or maybe even kill her. 


	5. The Fencing

Now Hermione felt like she didn't know Hollie as well as she did last night when she first had came to Hogwarts. Erie chills and shivers started to go up along her back and her neck. When she got into the Great Hall she saw Ron, Harry, and Hollie at hte middle part of the table. Hermione wanted to tell Ron and Harry what she saw but thought better of it.  
  
"Good afternoon Hermione," said Hollie. "You look like your sick. Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine. Just a little runny nose that's all."  
  
Then Ron as normal jumped in. "Maybe you should eat some soup. Mum says next to some medicine it works the best." Hermione grab a laddle and spooned some chicken soup into a bowl. She barely felt like eating at that. Harry asked,"So where did you have to go in a rush Hollie?"  
  
"I had to water some mandrakes for Proffessor Sprout. She was also showing me how to use a mandrake for medicine like with what happened about 3 years ago. She said that year was a nasty little come in with a murderer."  
  
After lunch was over Hollie, Harry, Hermione, and Ron waited outside by the Great Hall's doors for Sir Nick. "It's been 15 minutes. You know Hollie he might have gotten busy and-"  
  
"Who Sir Nick? He never has broken a deal yet. I know his coming just give him some time." said Hollie as she cutted Ron off of his sentence. Right at that very moment Sir Nick came flying in from the roof down onto the floor. Next to Nearly Headless Nick was the Bloody Baron. Both ghosts had their swords with them.  
  
"Ah this must be our challenger, Miss Bradley right. I have heard many things about you," said the Bloody Baron doing a half bow.  
  
"Yes I am. It is also a great pleasure to meet you sir. My parents have told me much about you."  
  
"So how is the young couple?"  
  
"They are both very well off. My Dad works for the muggle traveling branch of the Ministry of Magic. Then my mom works for Gringrotts."  
  
"Well I must say your mother seemed like a person to work at the bank. It always looked as though she would be a teacher. Well shall we get started then?"  
  
"Of course but I was wondering if we might fence outside. Between us I'm not suppose to really be fencing. You know how Dumbledore is. He seems a little over protective."  
  
Then Sir Nick said," Sure I know how it is. Come then. We shall fence in the courtyard." So they all followed each other out into the courtyard. It was decided that Hollie and Sir Nick would fence first then Hollie and the Bloody Baron.  
  
As Hollie took her position Harry noticed that she didn't have a sword nor any gear. He shouted out, "Hollie where is your sword and gear?"  
  
"Don't worry I haven't forgotten." Hollie raised up her hand and hollered,"Acciomoenmord." Out of now where a pionted silver sword flew right into Hollie's grasp."All set then Sir Nick?"  
  
"Where is your protective gear? I don't want to cut you,"called out Sir Nick.  
  
"I don't need it or the ball piont on the end of your sword. I've never fence with it and don't plan to start now."  
  
"But you might miss and get a cu-"  
  
"Trust me. I know how to fence. Now take the silly ball piont off." Hollie began to smile for nick looked stunned. After each bowed the fight began. What Harry didn't understand was how they each could main a good conversation while moving all over the place.  
  
"So are you enjoying your school year so far Holie?"  
  
"Very much indeed. I especially like the teachers here." Hollie and Nick were now by the door leading out to the courtyard. Then, when Hollie claimed victory of the match a vioce came from the other side of the courtyard.  
  
"Miss Bradley! Waht are you doing?" Hollie suddenly knew who the vioce belonged to. It was Proffessor Dumbledore and right beside him was Proffessor McGonnagol. They both walked over with a fierce look. Dumbledore was so red that he matched the color of the bed cutains for Gryfinndor. Harry was pretty sure that the whole school heard when Dumbledore took her by the arm and said,"UP TO MY OFFICE NOWWW!" "But Proffessor you can't just come in and stop a fencing." Hollie tried to explain over and over but it had no effect. Dumbledore seemed to be more mad than McGonnagol. By the time they reached his office and slammed the door shut Hollie saw that his face was bulging red and some viens started to pop out. McGonnagol sat in a chair over to the right wall of Hollie. Dumbledore was in his chair rubbing his hands on his forehead.  
  
He started the whole mess when saying,"You should know that I told you  
  
not to be doing any dangerous sports! What makes so anger is the fact you weren't wearing any protective gear! What were you trying to do? Get your self killed on your second day at school?![pic] "  
  
"Albus I think we shou-"  
  
"You stay out of this McGonnagol! When I'm through then you can talk!" Dumbledore was now banging his fist on his desk. He got up closer to Hollie and said," I know what it is like to start your first your at Hogwarts. But Hollie do yourself a favor and don't be trying to get yourself killed on your first year. I don't want your parents to live with that type of burden." "Excuse me Proffessor but you need to SHUT YOUR BIG FAT MOUTH! If anyone one should talk it should be me! You haven't even let Proffessor McGonnagol say her words!" screamed Hollie.  
  
"There is no need for such disrespect here in my office Miss Bradley!"  
  
"Disrespect? Look who's talking. I'm surprise cause I never thought I see the day when you would yell at a fellow proffessor!"  
  
Proffessor Dumbledore looked over towards Proffessor McGonnagol with shame then back over to Hollie with a rage of anger. "I want no more such talk from you. My apologizes to you Proffessor. As for you Hollie I want you to stay in Gryffindor Tower and I will have watchers up there."  
  
"You know it really doesn't matter to me because as far as I'm conserned I would rather be up in the tower than down in the corridors having to tell Sir Nick and the Bloody Baron I can't finish a HARMLESS must I remind you game of fencing!" Hollie bid both proffessors afternoon and slamed the door behind her. As she began to walk up to the tower, Harry, Ron, and Hermione caught up to her. Harry wasn't sure whether or not to ask what had happen in Dumbledore's office. But there was no need because right as Harry was about to say something Hollie went off like a bomb.  
  
"Can you believe him? Telling me and McGonnagol off like that. Acting like I was some escaped convict. He had no right to barg in on a fencing duel. If anyone would have gotten hurt it would have been him. Sometimes I wish people would ask me first if it was something I enjoy to do or if I like to fence or talk to Torso or anything else." "So what did he tell you to do for a punishment?" questioned Hermione.  
  
"He told me that I had to stay in the tower till further notice. I know for a fact that people and students have fenced before at Hogwarts and none of them ever got into any trouble at all!" By this time they had reached the tower and fell into the chairs by the fire place. "Now Sir Nick and the Bloody Baron are mad at me for having to leave. What I'm going to do?" "I know,"said a vioce. Right at that instant Both the Bloody Baron and Sir Nick came in through the wall.  
  
"I'm sorry about everything you two. I never intended that Proffess-"  
  
" Ah lassie don't worry. We know he's over protective of you and some of the other students too. I think it's also in your blood. You see when your mother came to Hogwarts Proffessor Dumbledore was the same with her," said the Blooody Baron.  
  
"Well that's nice to know. I just wish he leave me some room for life in my own way. Not much to do around here. I'm going to rest for a while up stairs. I'll see you guys later." The day seemed to go slowly and nervously for Hermione because Hollie would yet again get anohter visit that night. After eating in the Great Hall and enjoying the wonderful Halloween treats Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed up to bed. Hermoine though went to hide down in the common room because Dumbledore would be there soon to talk to Hollie about her cut. Finally at midnight nearly no one came and Hermione gave up and went to bed. 


End file.
